


L'Amour est mort.

by rosesatellites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesatellites/pseuds/rosesatellites
Summary: Le protagoniste se fait larguer, il décide d'aller au bar, de prendre le volant bourré et de faire une énorme bêtise. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est sa faute à lui.





	1. Entrée en matière.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est mon Christmas Challenge 2016.

 

_Infirmière - FAUVE._

 

 

 

> _« J’ai besoin de toi comme d’une infirmière, quand je me demande que j’fous ici et que je colle ma tête pendant des heures sur l’oreiller, tétanisé, assommé, incapable de rien, j’en ai marre de faire semblant, j’en ai marre de faire comme si tout nous glissait dessus, j’en peux plus d’entendre les sirènes même après le double vitrage. »_

J’avais rien demandé, ni tes cris ni ta colère, ni ta haine ni ta tromperie, c’est pas par ce que t’enchaines les conneries que ça doit me retomber dessus, qu’est-ce que je t’ai fait ? Rien, je le savais. J’veux pas passer pour une victime, je veux pas qu’on me voie comme un faible. J’avais besoin de toi, c’est tout et je pensais que toi aussi.

 

> _« J’ai besoin de toi comme d’une infirmière, que tu me dises que je suis hors de danger, que mon état va s’améliorer, que tu passes ma main dans mes cheveux, que tu prennes ma vie pour en faire quelque chose de mieux. »_

La confiance ça s’gagne et pourtant, même après maintes et maintes trahisons, j’suis resté là, à t’regarder t’en aller doucement comme le soleil laisse sa place à la lune. T’en avais rien à foutre, rien à faire de mon état, j’passais mon temps à pleurer mais jamais, oh ça jamais d’vant toi.

 

> _« J’ai compris qu’tu voulais pas de moi pour l’instant, mais j’me force à croire qu’tu changes d’avis et dans mes nuits je rêve encore que tu m’emmènes danser jusqu’au matin.»_

J’essaie de faire comme si t’existais pas, comme si t’avais jamais existé, comme si tu n’existerais plus jamais. Mais sans toi j’existe pas, j’avais besoin de toi. J’ai jamais cru aux sauveurs, j’savais dans quoi j’mettais les pieds, j’sais que j’vais m’en sortir, j’ai juste besoin de réfléchir, d’me souler un peu. Laisser l’alcool glisser dans ma gorge, remplacer la chaleur de ton corps. Mes talons claquent sur le goudron et dans l’orage j’entends ta voix qui me hurle dessus, qui m’jette dehors. On avait un appart’, rien de flagrant, un truc assez grand, pour toi et moi. J’ai plus de chez nous, y a plus de chez moi, j’suis un paumé qui marche au rythme des éclairs.

 

Les éclairs grondent, hurlent, tais-toi, t’as jamais fini de pleurer ou quoi ?

Comme un pauvret, une victime déambulante je marche dans les rues d’un Paris mort, désert, deux heures du matin et j’suis encore là, à marcher, marcher pour tout faire écouler pour faire mourir la peine et tuer l’amour.

L’amour est mort, l’amour me tue, me soule comme un verre de whisky sec, comme du rhum blanc ou une vodka. L’amour est mort, l’amour nous tue, nous achève comme une balle en plein cœur, un éclair sur la tête, une noyade infinie.

 

Vous savez ce qui est mort ? La confiance. La confiance vous prend à la gorge, la confiance meurt la confiance tue comme un piège à loups, un gouffre dont vous ne verriez même pas le bout. Le truc le plus vicieux de l’âme humaine, un espoir inespéré, inespérable.

 

Mes talons claquent sur le goudron, la pluie coule dans ma nuque comme un alcool qui brûle l’œsophage, ma clope résiste, survit. La porte s’ouvre, avec un drôle de bruit un peu agaçant. Assis au volant, je regarde l’orage juste sous mes yeux, les éclairs derrière la Tour Eiffel et je démarre. J’ai plus rien à foutre ici, j’en ai plus rien à foutre du tout, plus rien à foutre de tout.

 

Pardonnez mes pensées désordonnées, j’ai cette chanson dans la tête et vous avez rien demandé, j’vous la chante parfois, j’suis vulgaire de temps à autre aussi.

J’fais de la poésie déglinguée à l’intérieur d’mes méninges je sais pas si vous voyez comme moi mais là-dedans c’est le néant. Le trou noir total, la mort d’une étoile.

 

Fut un temps où j’écrivais, je peignais, je me livrais à maintes et maintes activités artistiques, thérapeutiques, un truc qui fait rêver appelez ça comme vous voulez.

Fut un temps où, là dedans, il y avait des étoiles filantes, des galaxies à perte de vue, des planètes et même… des nébuleuses.

 

 


	2. Alcoolique Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lettre Inconnue.

 

[Cruel world – Lana Del Rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BdZLKlfOG8)

 

Je me rappelle la douleur s’infiltrant dans mes membres, dans mes mains, mes jambes ankylosées, une douleur grande comme un trou noir dans l’estomac. Les larmes au coin des yeux et ton sourire perdu, ton regard désolé et nos souvenirs envolés, enfouis au fond de mon être. Je me rappelle le calme dans ta voix, dans tes gestes, l’odeur de l’alcool, mon corps affalé, inanimé dans le canapé. Je me rappelle ta quiétude, tes gestes calmes, ma voix braillant, vas-t-en. J’étais comme démembré, soulé, un vrai alcoolique dans son sofa de cuir, pieds sur la table, chemise ouverte, barbe naissante. Tu étais joyeux, presque ravi, tu n’étais même pas désolé. Tu avais beau le répéter, des pardons sur-joués, des larmes contrôlées, commandées. Je me rappelle de tout, dans les moindres détails, de **la lettre** , surtout. _« Ton inconnue »_ avait signé, embrassé le papier de ses lèvres rouges, l’encre sentait la rose, rien de plus niais, de plus cliché. Je m’étais dit que je n’avais rien à craindre, encore une fois, j’avais confiance.

 

Puis il y en a eu d’autres, tu les laissais traîner, partout. J’aurais du le comprendre, tu voulais que je le sache, t’avais plus rien à cacher désormais. J’me souviens, j’me rappelle de tout, j’me rappelle t’avoir frappé et j’en suis désolé. Au moins autant que toi tu l’étais, c’est à dire pas du tout. J’me rappelle t’avoir insulté, j’me rappelle de t’avoir mis dehors, tu m’étonnes que j’men rappelle. C’était y a même pas deux heures, puis j’ai décidé de partir, de te laisser, tu refusais de me quitter alors je l’ai fait.

 

La même signature, le même rouge à lèvres, la même odeur répugnante à chaque fois, à chaque lettre, j’me rappelle avoir quitté l’appart’. J’me rappelle même qu’elle était là, en bas de l’immeuble, puis elle est montée. Me demande pas comment je l’ai reconnue, elle avait cette allure débraillée, elle avait cette odeur de rose et ce sourire qui disait, toi connard j’te connais.

 

Alors j’ai tracé droit pour que la haine ne me rattrape pas, j’ai couru même un peu, avec mon allure de lâche, les bras pendants, les larmes sur mes joues, avec une allure de faible. Comme d’habitude. J’ai toujours été faible, faible devant toi, devant les gens, devant mes parents, devant l’alcool. Surtout devant l’alcool, dès qu’il est là j’contrôle plus rien, j’ai plus possession de moi.

 

Ce soir là, j’avais plus le contrôle, j’avais descendu une bouteille de Jack Daniels, le truc qui se boit facilement mais qui fait hurler tes méninges pendant des heures après, j’avais bu un litre en peut-être une heure, un vrai alcoolique. Je l’ai toujours su, j’le sais encore. Je suis alcoolique, je l’admets c’est déjà ça, y a pleins de gens qui admettent pas, y en a qui s’en rendent pas compte, qui plongent dedans la tête la première.

J’ai essayé, de m’en sortir. Je le faisais plus pour toi que pour moi, tout ce que je faisais c’était pour toi. Je dis pas que c’est mauvais, c’est plutôt une bonne chose d’arrêter de picoler, mais si on le fait pas pour soi, c’est jamais vraiment fini. Je l’ai pas fait pour moi, je l’ai pas fait par ce que je pensais que ce serait mieux pour moi. J’lai fait par ce que je savais que ce serait mieux pour toi.

Et regarde moi maintenant, j’marche même plus droit, j’vais au bar, j’ai pris le volant. J’suis qu’un abruti, j’le sais.

 

J’ai recommencé à boire et je préfère me dire que c’est de ta faute à toi plus que de me blâmer.

C’est plus facile.

Je sombre dans l’alcool pour soulager la douleur de mon cœur, et je préfère me dire que c’est de sa faute à elle plutôt que la mienne.

 

Et si je sens que je cogne quelque chose ou quelqu’un, j’en ai rien à faire, je m’arrête pas.

De toutes façons, c’est ta faute à toi.


	3. Silence à l'amiable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ton silence.

 

_[Air Catcher – Twenty One Pilots](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ajitBBOfr0) _

 

Dans le silence j’ai avancé sans jamais rien dire, sans jamais exprimer ma colère, faisant abstraction de tout. De tout sauf de toi. J’ai fermé les yeux sur la peine et la douleur, la jalousie et la rancœur, j’ai continué de t’aimer de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être.

 

Puis j’ai arrêté. De te parler, de te regarder comme t’arrêtais de m’aimer. Je pensais que ça te ferait réfléchir, que tu te rendais compte de ce que tu perdais mais j’aurais du le deviner : tu perdais pas grand chose. Juste un grand gars, un peu maladroit, un peu sentimental, rien de perdu.

Je me suis enfermé dans un mutisme un peu sinistre, on s’adressait plus la parole mais le pire c’est que ça a débordé sur le reste de ma vie. Ma vie chaotique, répétitive, quotidienne. J’y arrivais plus, c’était trop dur, comme si les mots allaient me sortir de la bouche, comme si toute ma peine menaçait de sortir à chaque fois qu’il fallait que je parle. Il fallait que je parle. Mais j’ai fait abstraction de cette nécessité, comme j’ai su faire abstraction de toi. Tout était lié, ma vie tombait en miettes pour toi. À cause de toi.

 

Comme si les mots et les larmes allaient s’évader, comme si j’avais pu tout dégueuler à chaque fois. Fallait pas que ça arrive, fallait pas que les autres connaissent ma faiblesse, tu me voyais assez comme un faiblard, comme un moins que rien, quand tu rentrais, les yeux rouges imbibés de sang, que tu marchais plus droit, tu me respectais plus.

 

Je voulais que tu te reprennes, que tu supportes plus, que tu t’énerves, que tu m’aides, que tu m’énerves, que tout sorte, que je te crache dessus, j’aurais voulu que tout arrive sauf que toi, tu rentres dans mon jeu.

 

J’aurais pu supporter les cris, les gifles, les coups, les engueulades, les pleurs, même une tornade dans la maison, un éclair qui me tombe sur la tête, j’aurais pu tout gérer sauf ton silence. Tu m’étonnes que j’ai pas supporté, j’étais juste un prétentieux en quête d’attention, comme si sur mon front c’était écrit « regarde-moi »

Mais ça marche pas comme ça, tu t’es tu, on vivait sous le même toit mais on vivait plus ensemble, on mangeait plus ensemble. On dormait dans le même lit, je dormais avec un corps sans âme ou une âme sans corps, peu importe.

 

Je me demande aujourd’hui, à cet instant, assis au volant de ma voiture, si ta vie tombait en miettes, si tu ne parlais plus du tout ou si ça te faisait juste marrer de me voir galérer, de me voir faible à chaque fois qu’il fallait que je parle.

J’essayais même plus, à force, j’essayais plus de rentrer en contact avec le Monde, il avait qu’à s’écrouler, je me sentais déjà mort.

 

Mais j’ai compris, j’ai compris que tu blaguais pas, qu’au fond de toi tu souffrais, t’en avais ras le bol, fallait que tu parles quand ce soir-là j’ai hurlé.

Quand j’ai soulevé mon corps lâche et bringuebalant du canapé avec hardiesse, et que j’ai hurlé, pleuré, crié, tout ce qui me pesait. Ça lâchait des éclairs, plus rien n’allait, je me contrôlais plus, je t’ai blessé et je le savais par ce que toi,

Toi tu ne parlais pas,

Tu regardais le vide avec des yeux morts, on aurait dit qu’on t’avais tué sur place

Ou que t’avais vu la vierge

Toi tu ne parlais pas et t’avais tes larmes qui coulaient salement sur tes joues.

 

Rien à foutre, j’suis parti, j’en avais assez,

De toutes façons, une partie de moi te croyait pas, t’as toujours fait semblant.

 

Et si aujourd’hui, les pneus crissent sur le goudron trempé, et si aujourd’hui j’ai pris le volant bourré, c’est ta faute à toi.

Quoiqu’il arrive ce soir, si je sombre dans l’alcool, si je tue quelqu’un, si je meurs, c’est ta faute à toi.

 

 


	4. Reste auprès de moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stand by me - Ben E. King

 

_ _

 

 

_[If the skies that we look upon should tumble and fall, oh the mountains should crumble to the sea, I won’t cry, I won’t cry, No I won’t shed a tear just as long as you stand by me.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwZNL7QVJjE) _

 

 

Je me souviens de tes mots acérés, de ta haine et de ta froideur, de ton regard quelque peu désolé, des larmes versées, du trou béant dans ma poitrine. Lorsque tu m’as quitté, lorsque tu m’as dit, yeux dans les yeux, c’est la dernière fois. Notre dernière fois, aussi douce et aussi belle qu’une première. Nos mains qui se lient, au rythme de nos cœurs, tels une chanson d’amour, les battements en rythme se font ressentir contre nos peaux, nos torses. À la nuit tombée, deux corps qui se retrouvent, pour une ultime intimité, une ultime liaison autorisée. Et nos bouches et nos mains forment un ensemble poétique d’Amour, de désir et de passion qui bientôt, sera achevée.

 

Je me souviens de tout cela, ancré dans ma mémoire, dans mes doigts, tes mains toujours sur ma peau laissant comme une marque invisible et tes lèvres à mon oreille murmurant je t’aime. Tu m’aimes mais tu pars, je n’ai pas réfléchi, je t’ai laissé dire, j’ai même répondu. Je me suis laissé aimer pour la dernière fois.

 

En tous cas, toi et moi, c’était la fois dernière, la dernière fois, la fois de trop ? Sûrement pas. Avec toi, rien n’étais jamais de trop, tout était très, ou beaucoup, mais jamais ô jamais trop. Tout était parfait pour me combler, me faire vivre jusqu’à me faire voler, toucher les étoiles et si de trop c’est m’envoyer dans d’autres galaxie alors j’accepte l’excès.

 

Tes mains trop brûlantes me faisaient l’effet d’un soleil de juillet contre ma peau laiteuse et fraîche, tes lèvres moites et humides, comme de fines gouttes de pluie dans ma nuque lors d’un orage, et ton corps et ta voix et tes bras, tout contre toi j’étais blotti, entre rêverie et déchirement, je t’ai aimé.

 

Je t’aime encore et pour encore longtemps, toujours j’espère.

J’espère qu’une partie de moi sera ancrée en toi à jamais, que jamais je ne me lasserais de me souvenir, que jamais je ne voudrais goûter à d’autres baisers, à d’autres corps, à d’autres sentiments, j’espère que tu es le seul à savoir me faire exister, vibrer, voyager dans l’Univers.

Je t’aime quand tu tends les mains et que je meurs tel une étoile, dans tes paumes je m’écroule, je m’effondre au creux de ta douce main et je m’étale sur ta peau, blotti contre toi, entre tes lignes, comme un enfant contre le ventre de sa mère.

 

Je t’admire quand dans un Espace empli de noir et de frayeur tu allumes cette flamme, pour un peu plus d’Espoir.

Et si tu veux t’en aller, si tu as peur de l’amour que je te porte, car malgré ton départ c’est toujours là, en moi, déchirant mes entrailles de toutes parts.

Si tu as peur, alors fuis car rien n’éteindra mon Amour.

 

Nos corps dansant, le rock ou la valse, je ne sais plus bien, nos bassins et nos jambes se dandinent, nos visages si proches et des sourires sur nos lèvres, mes mains dans tes cheveux comme au tout début, comme lorsque tout ce dont tu avais besoin, c’était de moi.

Une mélodie qui s’achève maintenant, mesdames et messieurs c’est la fin

 

La fin de Nous, la fin de Moi. Je suis fini, plus rien à faire

À part conduire, sans trop savoir où aller.

Il n’y a rien d’extraordinaire à raconter, ou du moins, plus maintenant, ma mémoire flanche et mes souvenirs retournent se cacher pour, discrètement assassiner mon cœur à coups de fl(hache) et de visions passionnées.


	5. Verre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramasser les morceaux.

 

 

 

Crissements de pneus encore, t’es sorti de ma tête un instant, enfin. Une vraie délivrance, je suis enfin tranquille, arrêté, sur pause. Littéralement, garé sur le bas côté, les phares allumés c’est comme si j’avais continué sans m’en rendre compte, maintenant, tu vois ce que tu me fais.

Je suis plus rien d’autre qu’une bagnole roulant en pleine nuit, sans vie, juste suivant son parcours par ce qu’elle a rien d’autre à faire.

 

Je sais bien que je suis pas très malin, pas forcément quelqu’un de bien, un peu soul et mal en point mais je sais que c’est pas normal, que j’ai pas à être là, en plein milieu d’une petite rue parisienne, les yeux mouillés, les mains tremblantes. J’ai besoin d’air.

 

Le froid me percute, m’immobilises, me transcende, j’aurais du prendre un manteau, c’est l’hiver maintenant. Malgré la chaleur que me procure les verres de trop, le whisky bon marché, je sens le vent sur ma peau comme une brûlure.

Puis là. Il y a, devant moi, la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie, je devrais pas faire ça, j’aurais pas du boire en conduisant, j’aurais du voir l’impact énorme au milieu du pare-brise, les morceaux de verre, le sang par terre, et sur moi, un peu, pas beaucoup.

Mes pieds crissent sur le verre, j’aurais aimé me couper, j’aurais aimé tout arrêter mais pourtant je peux pas, j’ai pas le droit il faut que je m’enfuie d’ici, faut que j’aille boire un verre.

 

Comme si je perdais tout depuis que t’es parti, je perds la tête, je perds conscience. J’ai jamais été quelqu’un de bien et ce n’est pas en reprenant le volant que j’échappe à cette règle.

Je roule encore plus vite qu’avant, de peur d’être trouvé, qu’on m’enferme, qu’on me capture, qu’on me laisse plus essayer de vivre. Et si jamais tu revenais du jour au lendemain tu revenais ? Je ferais comment moi, si on m’emprisonnait. C’est impossible, c’est pas possible alors je roule.

Et je me gare. Au hasard, en face d’un pub du cinquième arrondissement, les larmes d’effroi au bord des yeux, faut pas pleurer, moi, je suis un homme. Un vrai.

 

Alors je sors de la voiture, je laisse le vent me bruler les bras, les joues et le reste du corps, j’aurais aimé qu’il en atteigne l’intérieur mais c’est moi qui rentre trop vite. Tout de suite, le bruit me fait vriller, mes tympans hurlent, ma tête est trop lourde pour que je puisse la porter. Les têtes des autres tournés vers moi, je me sens exister de trop. Comme un intru, quelque chose de marrant, je suis pas con, je suis juste le mec bourré qui vient en redemander. Affalé sur un tabouret, au bar, je commande la même chose que le mec d’à côté même si j’ai rien suivi de c’qu’il buvait.

J’ai plus conscience de rien, l’alcool glacé dans ma gorge répand pourtant une chaleur agréable, dans mon estomac puis dans mon dos.

 

La joue dans la paume de ma main, j’crois qu’une femme me regarde, là bas au loin. Elle a les yeux bleus, un peu comme toi mais en moins perçant. Un verre à la main, ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses esquissent un sourire, cheveux noir ébènes, ongles longs autour du verre.

Mon regard l’esquive, je ne veux plus la voir, je ne supporte plus, et si ce soir j’ai la gorge en feu, la vodka qui brûle mon œsophage, ce soir,

J’ai percuté quelqu’un, le pare-brise s’est brisé. Ce soir,

Je vais mal.

Mais c’est ta faute, alors ça va.


	6. État Second

 

_ _

 

 

 

_« On ne change pas, on se donne le change on croit que l’on fait des choix. »_

 

L’alcool fort dans mes veines, les mains d’une femme dans un bar paumé, la voix de Céline qui résonnent, c’est qu’ils sont calés musicalement. Elle danse contre moi corps contre corps puis,

 

Flash par flash, je ne sais plus ce que je fais, je ne sais pas qui j’embrasse, lèvres sèches, gercées et collantes de gloss si différentes des tiennes.

Je suis ailleurs, je ne fais plus partie de ce Monde, Etat Second, comme une sortie astrale, je laisse mon âme divaguer et oublier.

 

Le mal est fait, tu ne reviendras pas, malgré les années passées ensemble, malgré mon Amour éternel, tu es parti et mon cœur bat pour toi, un peu dans le vide, du coup.

 

_« On ne change pas, on ne cache qu’un instant de soi. »_

Tu es mon plus grand instant, mon heure de gloire et de bonheur, comment le cacher ? Même avec les plus grosses couvertures je ne saurais le dissimuler, tu es ancré en moi et même avec des masques de Venise je ne te cacherai pas, je ne changerai pas.

 

Crois-tu que notre âme soit indélébile, inamovible ?

Crois-tu qu’on ne change pas.

Après tout, si on changeait vraiment, entièrement, comment j’aurais fait pour t’aimer toutes ces années ?

Alors peut-être que c’est moi qui ai changé, peut-être que tu ne me reconnaissais pas, ou alors tu t’es lassé, mais je comprends tu sais,

Si j’étais toi, je serais parti déjà.

 

_« On ne change pas, on met juste les costumes d’autres sur soi. »_

La musique tourne en boucle dans ma tête, Etat second, la voix de Céline comme une hypnose, ça ne s’arrête pas ça reste ancré dans ma tête, dans mes gestes, j’y pense quand je repousse cette fille un peu brutalement, quand je m’assieds au volant de ma voiture

Et je réalise soudain, flash éclair dans ma tête sous mes yeux c’est aveuglant, éblouissant

Le pare-brise brisé comme le fond de mon être,

Comme si en partant t’avais tout cassé tout brisé, en partant, me laissant seul, bourré au volant de ma voiture,

Puis,

Migraine.

Mains tremblantes.

Maux de ventre, nausée, étouffement, la peur prend le dessus sur mon corps.

 

Sang par terre, je me rappelle, j’étais juste là.

 

_« Une petite fille, ingrate et solitaire. »_

Elle marchait dans la neige, courant après ses rêves pour les toucher du doigt, c’est pas moi qui le dit, ça. C’est Céline.

Mais elle était là, petite et fragile. Il pleuvait.

 

Comme si tu avais tout brisé en partant comme ça, d’abord mon cœur puis le pare-brise puis ses os, ses organes vitaux t’as vraiment pas raté tout coup bordel combien de fois je t’ai dit pars pas je suis rien sans toi, je suis méchant, mauvais,

Mais jamais j’aurais imaginé que t’aurais pu faire de moi quelqu’un comme ça.

 

Elle était là, toi pas.

Et si ce soir j’ai mal, et si ce soir j’ai renversé une fillette, bourré derrière mon volant,

Si ce soir j’ai changé,

C’est ta faute à toi, alors ça va.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une image claire pour un chapitre un peu trop sombre, peut-être.


	7. La Pluie sur les pavés

 

_[The Sound Of Silence - Disturbed ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4) _

 

La nuit tombée, la ville qui s’éteint,

Plus personne dans les rues, les rues noires d’un désespoir commun, montrez vous.

Vous vous cachez, apeurés, vous vous enfermez, terrorisés, craintifs de la haine, de la tristesse, du regard des autres qui vous confirme dans vos angoisses.

Ce soir il pleut, la route est longue, certains sont à l’abri de la pluie, de la dépression,

 

D’autres sont coincées dans leur peur, sans munition, sans pouvoir bougé, paralysé, ça fait peur de vivre ici quand il fait noir, quand il pleut et que ça glisse, c’est menaçant. C’est vrai quoi, on peut tomer, se casser le poignet, une vertèbre, devenir névrosé, déprimé.

Menacé à chaque pas si c’est pas la foudre qui nous tue ce sera la pluie ou le capot d’une voiture, roulé boulé, on saute comme dans les films c’est spectaculaire, un privilège si on survit à cette nuit, à la nuit.

 

Tous vulnérables, que ce soit à quinze, trente, cinquante ou quatre vingt dix ans, on peut mourir à chaque instant, d’autres le désirent, peut-être qu’ils n’attendent que ça mais en tous cas, je suis sûr que la petite blonde, elle s’y attendait pas.

Y en a qu’ont peur de la mort, y en a qu’on peut de s’faire tuer, que leur cœur arrête de battre, moi, je me demande quand le mien arrêtera de sa battre.

 

On en a tous marre de se battre au final, de galérer là dehors, en pleine nuit avec nos bottes de pluie couvertes de boue, on avance à l’aveugle et on n’y voit rien et pourtant on voudrait bien d’un ange gardien.

Mais ça, ça n’existe pas, c’est que dans les films ou dans les comptes pour enfant.

 

Mon cœur s’arrête ici, chaque goutte de pluie sur mes épaules courbées semble être le poids du Monde.

J’ai jamais été bon à rien, je suis pas exceptionnel, jamais rien fait de bien, jamais mené de bonne initiatives, un truc grand, un truc dément, un truc à couper le souffle, nan, moi, jamais.

 

J’arrête là, les chansons, les larmes, la tristesse, j’arrête tout, la pluie devient trop lourde à porter, à respirer,

Je suffoque d’une angoisse qui tombe, qui mouille le pavé, qui humidifie mon âme et étouffe les ondes positives, les écrase et s’installe, prend le contrôle.

Goutte par goutte, elle s’infiltre d’abord dans mon manteau puis dans mon pull, dans ma peau, dans mes os, dans mes veines, dans mon cerveau, sans fin, sans fin, ça s’arrêtera jamais.

 

Mon cœur aussi, il en a marre de se battre, il en peut plus de mon corps de lâcher, de ma démarche rapide, stressée, de mon souffle trop fort, de ma respirations saccadé, de l’anxiété. Mon cœur tient plus et je dis pas ça car tu l’as brisé,

Simplement par ce que j’ai enlevé le cœur d’une autre.

Doigts tremblants, larmes, joues creusés, névroses, alcool, cigarette. Tu m’étonne qui tient plus, il est vieux, vingt six ans c’est un bout de temps mine de rien. Puis même si c’est trop jeune pour mourir, j’ai vu pire.

 

Mon cœur aussi il va s’arrêter mais avant il a fallu que je stoppe celui d’une autre.

Mais c’est ta faute à toi si j’en suis là, si mon cœur tient plus.

T’avais qu’à t ‘en occuper, déjà que moi je le maltraite alors si tu t’y mets aussi, je tiens plus debout.

C’est ta faute à toi, l’effet domino, je tombais, je glissais à cause de la pluie sur les pavés et j’ai fait tomber quelqu’un d’autre sous mon poids.

 

Si j’ai pris un cœur, ç’aurait pu être le tien.

Mais c’est pas grave, c’est ta faute à toi.


	8. Brûler la paraffine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brûle avec moi

  


 

_[Paraffine - Fauve](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2NtLen5co8) _

 

On trempe la torche dans la paraffine, on allume la flamme ensanglantée, on crie au désespoir, on pleure sans vraiment y croire.

On se hurlait dessus, on n’avait plus d’Espoir, on n’avait plus rien.

J’essayais d’y croire, de m’accrocher lâchement, les mains moites et glissantes.

On a lâché l’affaire, trop vite ou pas, c’est pas la question

On s’est entraînés dans un gouffre, on a touché le fond mais n’oublions pas qu’avant…

 

L’Amour régnait dans le temps, entre sourires et soupirs, désirs et fou-rires, on croyait à un voyage sans fin.

On y croyait dur comme fer.

 

Et pourtant,

On a sombré comme une bouteille à la mer, sombré dans l’orage sous les éclairs, les tonnerres, la colère,

On doit aller au fond, au fond de l’océan pour qu’on puisse couler, puis se réveiller à bout de souffle, prendre de l’élan et remonter vitesse éclair plus vite que nos colères, et nous revoilà à la surface

Prendre un bain de vague, un raz de marée à la figure mordant notre dignité.

 

Mais la torche a coulé, plus de lumière, plus d’Espoir.

Plus de gaz dans mon briquet, la colère de l’eau a tout emporté et si je ne nage pas c’est mon cerveau que la mer aura.

Comment reprendre des forces, se reposer, tout est trop

Hargneux

Haineux

Tumultueux

 

Comme le Nous qu’on avait avant, celui qu’est resté six pieds sous terre, abandonné, délaissé au gré des vagues et des bateaux,

En même temps dans une telle tempête, qui voudrait revenir en arrière,

 

Alors je hurle, yeux levés vers l’orage, le tonnerre, les éclairs, je lui hurle de s’abattre sur mon corps fatigué pour qu’enfin,

Le feu du ciel s’abatte sur moi et

Que notre Nous brûle dans mes bras.

 

 

L’orage calmé, je relève la tête, je reprends le volant en me disant,

Ça va passer,

Ne jouons pas avec le feu,

Et ça va aller.


	9. Interlude sous le vent crépusculaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Vent du soir

[ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUdbuK_7lUE)

 

_[Four Walls - Bastille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUdbuK_7lUE) _

 

 

La nuit fraîche m’inspire un peu de douceur, pour changer.

Le vent nocturne, tacite s’écrase contre mon visage.

Si l’on ne voit pas les étoiles ce soir, nous verrions les étoiles mais ce soir l’Espoir a disparu.

Je sais que je me répète, mais c’est comme si tout cela s’abattait sur mes épaules, tous les éléments l’un après l’autre s’écroulent, la mer me submerge, le sol s’écroule sous le poids de ma peine, le vent me propulse trop loin, le ciel me tombe sur la tête.

La pluie s’est allégée, la cigarette entre mes lèvres, tenue par mes mains tremblantes.

 

J’aurais voulu que tout dure plus longtemps, le Monde en premier lieu, j’aurais aimé avoir la force de tenir debout plus longtemps, de t’appeler ici et maintenant.

Même si la colère s’estompe, se nuance pour laisser place au trou noir, même si la tristesse grimpe en moi comme la marée haute sur le sable, mes yeux écumeux que le vent vient tarir.

 

Mes pensées se taisent un peu pour ne laisser place qu’à toi, à mon désir soudain que tu reviennes, à ma dignité enfouie.

Le vent du soir apaise mes maux et les sanglots, il est temps de rentrer

Chez Nous

Là où je n’appartiens plus,

Là où nous avons vécu, la maison qui n’est plus mienne.

 

Mais comprends-tu, j’ai besoin d’un toit pour dormir.

Alors je sèche mes larmes, achevant le travail du vent.


	10. Hostilité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let me down - The Chainsmoker

_ _

 

 

 

_[« I call your name but you’re not around, I say your name but you’re not around. »](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Io0fBr1XBUA) _

 

 

 

Seul dans un appartement qui autrefois nous appartenait, je t’appelle à voix haute, cette interrogation, cette peur dans ma voix.

J’ai besoin que tu sortes d’une pièce, que tu me dises que t’es là, au moins physiquement, c’est pas grave si je n’ai plus de toi et moi.

 

Premier mot que je prononce depuis la rupture, les larmes et les crimes

Voix rauque et pleurnicharde, ton nom sort comme une invocation et tu sors d’une pièce.

À moitié nu et d’un coup tout s’effondre autour de moi, je n’ai ni barrières ni fierté, je ne suis plus seul dans ma tête puisqu’en parlant tu y entres aussi.

C’est insupportable le pouvoir que tu as sur moi, en deux mots, tu peux me faire perdre pieds.

 

_« Qu’es-ce que tu fais là_

_\- Fallait que.. je dorme quelque part_

_\- Tu as une voiture._

_\- Elle est abimée et elle… me fait peur._

_\- Tu racontes n’importe quoi, dors sur le canapé. »_

 

Une couverture, le canapé en velours, les tremblements et son regard de travers. Une scène pathétique, dramatique.

J’aurais préféré quelque chose de plus tragique, au moins je n’aurais pas eu le choix.

Puis j’aurais su, si j’étais Œdipe, j’aurais pu me crever les yeux pour ne plus rien y voir mais

Chez nous, chez les humains c’est pas comme cela que ça se passe, on doit vivre le drame à fond.

 

On doit ramer pour s’en sortir et toujours être submergé par les vagues

De tristesse

De pleurs

De déception et d’ivresse.

Vagues de chaleurs dans les corps après quelques verres de trop,

 

Je m’effondre presque sur le canapé, ébranlé et faible, c’est le drame qui remporte la partie.

J’aurais du rester au bar, à boire encore, à pleurer encore, les entendre hurler après un match de football passant sur le petit écran, j’aurais du écouter le barman

« Prends pas le volant, p’tit. »

P’tit, qu’il m’avait appelé, comme s’il avait senti que tout de suite, j’étais faible et j’avais besoin de lui.

 

Lui, il revient, me donne un oreiller, son regard orgueilleux et haineux a changé pour plus de pitié.

_« Tu pues l’alcool._

_-J’ai trop bu._

_-Je sais._

_-Ne me laisse pas tomber, j’ai besoin de toi, maintenant je suis seul, je n’ai plus personne et j’ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie._

_-Tu as un peu bu, tu t’en remettras, ce n’est pas la pire connerie de ta vie. Tu en feras d’autres. »_

_« Don’t let me down. »_

_« Pourquoi tu me quittes ?_

_-Parce que j’ai quelqu’un d’autre. Tu le sais bien, il y a une femme dans ma vie._

_-Tu n’es pas obligé de m’abandonner, je me sens vraiment seul._

_-Il y a ta famille. Tu n’es pas seul et puis je ne suis pas une grande perte. »_

 

Il est entré dans ma tête encore, je ne suis plus capable de penser par moi-même, ses mots doucereux, sa voix qui se veut réconfortante, mes sanglots. Il s’éloigne, on dirait qu’il retourne se coucher mais je pense que ce soir je ne veux pas le laisser dormir car, de ma voix et mes membres tremblants, j’annonce :

 

_« J’ai tué quelqu’un. Mais c’est pas grave, c’est ta faute à toi. »_


	11. Espérance échouée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les règles du jeu.

 

 

Égocentrisme envahissant, information inutile

Égoïsme, conscience lourde mais temporairement apaisée

Ses yeux qu’envoient des éclairs, ses larmes qu’ont l’effet d’une vague saisissante et tranchante.

 

Abasourdi, je ne sais plus que penser,

Je ne sais plus rien, rien de ce que je fais ni d’où je suis, surtout pas de qui je suis.

 

Ma conscience semble coincée dans un autre espace temps, un peu éloignée.

Mon corps déconnecté,

Mes pensées éparpillées, je ne suis plus un homme.

 

Son effroi me glace le sang, me fend le cœur, pour le peu qu’il m’en reste.

C’est à mon tour de pleurer maintenant.

 

Avant que le jour ne se lève, peut-être pourrais-je le rattraper ?

Lui demander de rester, lui montrer qu’il est tout ce que j’ai

L’être humain le plus précieux que je n’ai jamais rencontré.

 

Mes larmes s’adresseraient au ciel mais elles s’adressent à un homme.

Mes pensées se tourneraient vers l’Univers mais elles s’adressent à l’humanité.

Une peine commune, insaisissable en idée pourtant si palpable en mots ?

 

Je lui (vous) prouverais tout ce que je pourrais donner,

Je lui (vous) dirais que je l’(vous) aime, qu’avec lui (vous) je me sentais brillant

Et qu’à l’instant où j’ai su qu’il s’en allait, je suis devenu vide.

 

Pas vide, mort.

Juste vide.

Sans but, sans bruit, sans sens, sans amour propre ni pensées claires.

 

Comme un flux de matière dans l’air, mes pensées volent, impossible de les recentrer sur une seule chose.

 

Alors je pleure, et lorsque nos orbes se font face, nous pleurons ensemble.

Et à travers mes larmes, à travers l’eau salée, les vagues et les raz de marée, je vois la forme des siennes.

Et avec cette eau, je perçois ce reflet de couleur au creux de ses yeux, celui qu’on voit en regardant trop longtemps la lumière en face, comme un arc en ciel sur la mer.

 

_« Tu as tué quelqu’un. »_

 

Sa voix effrayée, je hoche simplement la tête. Il se tire les cheveux de ses deux mains, épouvanté, désespéré.

Toute ma peine est contagieuse, il semble aussi triste et peureux,

Aussi coupable que moi.

 

«  _J’ai pas fait exprès. C’était involontaire_

_\- J’espère. »_

 

Et sa voix parle d’Espoir, comme la lumière au creux de son regard.

Si tu savais comme j’aimerais en avoir de l’Espérance, rien qu’un bout,

Une miette, une minuscule paillette me suffirait mais

Il ne me reste rien.

 

Juste une conscience lourde de culpabilité.

Cette fois je suis seul à en porter la responsabilité,

Car les règles du jeu sont telles que,

C’est de ma faute à moi.


	12. Commérage cérébral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La rumeur se propage.

_ _

 

 

 

_ “Tu as conduit après avoir bu.” _

 

Je ne pensais pas que cela influerait autant, qu’est-ce que tu crois?

Pour qui tu me prends? ( _ un tueur.) _

 

Puis, ça suffit d’être seul dans sa tête.

(Courage.)

 

_ “Je ne pensais pas tuer quelqu’un _

__ -  _ _ __ Réfléchis avant d’agir! C’est grave! Tu te rends compte de ton état? _ _

_ \- Je pense que je m’en rends mieux compte que toi. _

_ \- Tu n’as jamais su en rendre compte. J’ai toujours du m’occuper de toi. Maintenant c’est fini. _

_ \- Je l’avais compris, que c’était fini. _

_ \- C’est pas parce que Nous est fini que tu dois faire de même avec la vie des autres! J’ai toujours été doux et compatissant avec toi et tu sais ce qui est drôle? Le _ _ s seules fois où j’ouvre ma gueule, c’est quand on rompt. _

_ \- Compatissant?! Tromper, c’est compatir? _

_ \- Non mais m’étouffer, ce n’était pas m’aimer. Faut que t’ouvre les yeux, la vie ne s’arrête pas là. Ni à moi, ni à toi. La vie s’étend à un plus large patrimoine, autrui! Je ne suis pas ton Monde et tu n’es pas celui des autres. La vie, ça prend en compte tous les gens. T’as beau être anxieux, apeuré, tu dois quand même réaliser une chose : ici, personne veut te sauver la vie, personne ne veut supporter ton poids sur ses épaules. J’ai cru le vouloir, je l’ai voulu mais tu comprends que moi, je n’en ai plus la force. Je les respecte, toutes tes angoisses mais tu n’as jamais respecté les miennes! _

_ \- Tu ne m’en parlais jamais! _

_ \- Mais je n’ai jamais pu. Tu penses que je suis égoïste et bien sûr que je le suis. J’abandonne, si je reviens, je vais devoir supporter ton égoïsme à toi et c’est trop dur.” _

 

 

Souffle coupé, 

Larmes tranchantes. 

C’est dans les mots que je me noie le plus souvent, 

Dans les cris que je m’effondre,

Dans l’égoïsme que mes angoisses trouvent subterfuge.

 

C’est dans sa haine que je fonde ma peine, 

Et dans ses mots que je brise les chaînes. 

 

C’est ici que tout bascule, les rumeurs vont vite entre mes tympans, mes synapses et mes neurones.

Mon cerveau prend la relève et les voix dans ma tête se mettent à 

Parler, 

Chanter,

Brailler,

Pleurer, 

H U R L E R.

 

Je remets tout dans l’ordre, 

Écoute purement sensorielle, sans interprétation anxieuse.

Il a dit “Si je reviens.”

Il inclut l’Espoir, peut-être n’est-il pas totalement sous les décombres?

 

“ _ Pourquoi tu… inclus une possibilité de revenir? _

__ \- Parce que malgré tout, malgré les mots et tes larmes, je tiens à toi.” _ _

 

 

Il tient à moi. Son âme tient à la mienne, comme accrochées.

Suspendues dans un vide, attraction terrestre, attraction spirituelle.

C’est la loi de la gravité,

Si on se sépare, je tombe.

 

_ “Mais tu te sentais étouffé et renfermé. _

__ \- Oui. Parce que je suis incapable de gérer. Mais tu vas en tirer une leçon, tu vas te remettre en question, n’est-ce pas? _ _

_ \- Je devrais aller voir la police. _

_ \- Oui, tu devrais. Tu t’es enfui? _

_ \- Oui. _

_ \- C’est lâche. _

_ \- À qui le dis-tu?” _

 

 

Lâcheté partagée, tu l’es tout autant que moi,

Courir ou conduire

Devant une réalité, un évènement qui nous 

angoisse, fait peur.

 

C’est la lâcheté que d’abandonner et si je suis dur à vivre alors la lâcheté t’apporte liberté,

Ma lâcheté m’apporte les sentences.

 

J’ai ouvert mon âme et chers lecteurs, vous avez lu un autre point de vue que le mien, 

Voici à qui vous avez à faire depuis le début de l’histoire,

Je suis découvert car s’il était le seul à me connaître entièrement, 

Il a préféré partir pour plus de sécurité.

 

Relation malsaine, monopole de l’attention.

Les voix dans ma tête reviennent avec force et tenacité,

Mon esprit se renferme et entre nerfs et  cellules psychiques,

Les rumeurs se propagent, l’histoire d’un égoïste,

Vivant de lâcheté. (Et d’amour rejeté.)


End file.
